Ornate
"Do or do not. There is no try." Appearance: * very tall and thin, especially for her age * her wing buds are unnaturally large on her back * dull, darkened scales due to lack of spending time in the sun. has a gloomy appearance. * her wing buds are speckled with dark blue * pale grey underbelly, looks dull like the rest of her * scales are all one color, no ombré or anything * her wing buds look fairly translucent grey * dark blue horns and claws * stormy grey eyes * usually has a miserable, 'why am I here' expression * hunches when she walks * likes to hide in the background and avoid social interaction. Personality: * super quiet, doesn't talk to anyone * can't take her mind off of the trauma she experienced * pessimistic; always expects the worst from most * studious, loves reading because she can get distracted in scrolls * doesn't like social interaction with anyone other than her best friend, who she doesn't even talk to but acknowledges with movement * independent and unsociable * is self-conscious about her wing buds * lets her best friend talk for her * slinks into the shadows History: * born to Silkworm and Tiger * despite HiveWing relationships, her life was absolute perfection, alongside her younger baby sister who she loved and protected * her sister died at the hands of a possessed HiveWing * Ornate was horrified, losing her bright streak, losing her happiness, losing everything except her devastated parents who clung onto her like anything * she collapsed into a state of almost permanent depression, but attended SilkWing school like everyone else her age, but she couldn't shake thoughts of her sister * lost everything and now acts dull and unfortunate, miserable all of the time * she is often found crying in her bedroom, wishing her sister might return. * her parents try to help her but find no success. * all she does is study and hope that one day she might forget. Relationships: * Tiger ** she doesn't care much for her father ** she finds him annoying when he keeps worrying about her ** never accepts anything from him ** barely acknowledges him ** she feels bad about behaving this way towards him, but she can't help but wonder whether either one of her parents could have done more in protecting her sister from her death ** he likes her but she just pushes him away. * Silkworm ** interacts more with her mother but they fight a lot ** Silkworm finds Ornate annoying and stuck in her misery, and Ornate finds her mother rude and micromanaging her life ** worries a lot about her mother ** still doesn't like how her mother just stood back when her younger sister was going to get killed. Trivia: * named after a moth * really serious and careful about everything now, steers clear of HiveWings * has a long memory and can remember faces really well * likes fruit * likes reading and studying because it takes her mind off things * is good in school * never talks to anyone, hasn't spoken a word in a very long time * likes looking at the stars and constellations Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+